The present invention relates to an entertainment device, and, more particularly, to an automobile entertainment device for storing content and adaptively selecting content in accordance with an operator's entertainment preferences.
Automobile entertainment devices, sound systems in particular, provide a means for playing recorded media or means for tuning to an available radio broadcast while operating an automobile. Typically, an operator utilizes a control interface of the automobile entertainment device to play pre-recorded media, to select from “preset” radio stations or to manually scan available radio broadcast stations to search for desired content.
With the advent of cellular phones, beepers, personal digital assistants (PDA's) and the like, safety concerns are increasingly limiting the amount of time/attention an automobile operator can afford such devices. Indeed, some jurisdictions have banned the use of cellular phones while driving to preclude inattentiveness and careless driving. While the operation of automobile entertainment devices is a commonly accepted practice while driving, compact, contemporary device designs and increased functionality may cause a driver to spend more time than necessary operating such a device while driving.
For example, a driver may take his eyes from the road to select a compact disc (CD) for play in the automobile entertainment device, or to scan manually through a radio broadcast band for desired content. As automobile entertainment devices are more compact, smaller displays, buttons, etc., often times, the driver must divert his view from the roadway for several seconds to properly operate the device.
The inability to record desired content leads to further operator distraction as an operator may try to operate a phone, beeper, or the like while simultaneously attempting to listen to desired content. For example, a driver seeking desired content or a scheduled program currently has no means to record a program while temporarily exiting the vehicle or engaging in conversation. Similarly, where two programs are simultaneously available (i.e., a broadcast source), an operator has no readily available means to store content from one source while listening to content of another source.